This application relates to a new cultivar of Sansevieria aeethiopica×cylindrica. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program, originating as a seedling from the open pollination of an unpatented, unnamed, proprietary seed parent Sansevieria aeethiopica with an unknown, unpatented, proprietary pollen parent variety of Sanservieria cylindrica. The actual pollen variety is unknown because the cross was made by means of open pollination process in a nursery where several proprietary hybrids of Sanservieria cylindrica were present. Any of the present hybrids could have acted as the pollen variety. All aforementioned Sanservieria cylindrica hybrids were created by the breeder and never commercially introduced or published and therefore do not have a variety name. The open pollination took place in 2003.
The new variety was first observed by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, in 2005 after planting as a seedling in 2004 in a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SUPSAN1301’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SUPSAN1301’ was first performed at a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by leaf cuttings of original plant in 2005. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation, more than 8 generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.